


Don't Ever Stop Doing The Things You Do

by MakeSomethingUp



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Any Alex/John and Eliza/John is mostly hinted at or alluded to, But I tagged it coz John's still an important part of the scene, Canon Era, Cunnilingus, Everyone having a ball with oral sex!, F/M, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PWP, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Wall Sex, honestly..., oh and
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:52:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5646319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MakeSomethingUp/pseuds/MakeSomethingUp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There are three people in the Hamilton's library room when Alexander finally gives in to the lust simmering under the surface of him and starts trying to taste every inch of his wife right where she stands.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Eliza wants to gather their collective honour and retire to the bedroom, but she wants Alexander to lick, suck, bite, rub and stroke her until she's a trembling mess just a little more.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>And John Laurens really doesn't mind.</em>
</p>
<p>This is just 2.6k words of "Alex gives great head" porn :)<br/>Because of <a href="http://hamiltonprompts.tumblr.com/post/133402348010/i-really-wanna-read-one-where-hamilton-drops-to">this prompt</a> (since filled once already, oh well).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Ever Stop Doing The Things You Do

**Author's Note:**

> I. Love. Oral sex. It is my motherfucking happy place.  
> This is basically just an ode to giving head, courtesy of all my fondest memories.  
> Worth mentioning: I looked it up. 18th century dresses did not require 18th century underwear. In fact the stuff didn't really exist at that point..? So just spare a thought for that the next time you fantasise about historically accurate Hamilporn ;)
> 
> Actual useful notes: So this is pretty filthy, but it's also canon era. So please drop me a comment on whether or not the language worked or was kinda jarring or whatever. I actually find it really hard to write canon era with modern language so far, but I'll work on it for next time if it makes sexy things unsexy.  
> The title is from Loreen's _Euphoria_ just fyi.

“Alexander--”  
Eliza’s voice came out breathy and hoarse, holding none of the conviction she’d hoped for.

“Mmm..”  
Her husband’s reply was muffled against the soft skin of her chest as he mouthed desperately just above the neckline of her dress. He had her pressed against a wall, both arms wrapped around her from the waist down, grasping at her hip and thigh respectively over three layers of fabric. Eliza panted softly and closed her eyes for a moment, giving in to the gentle spin the room seemed to be taking as the passion swallowed the both of them together.

“Oh my god, Alexander--”  
She tried again but this time only managed a sense of wanton urgency when truly she was hoping for a firm chastisement. A pained groan sounded in her throat out of more than one brand of frustration. Her fingers laced their way through Alexander’s tousled hair, unsure of whether to enforce some distance between their bodies or simply grip for dear life as he attempted to lick and suck his way inside her bodice.

Eliza grit her teeth and tried to concentrate, “Alexander, John!”  
As fragmented as the exclamation may have been, the whine Alexander gave as he finally pulled his lips from her flesh made it clear he had caught her meaning.  
His eyebrows were decidedly twisted, giving him an almost comically-pained expression as he lifted his head to address her face-to-face at last. Eliza did her very best not to focus on the hot puffs of his breath against her cheek, or the glistening pink of his soft mouth, still partially open with tongue wet and visible just inside. Instead she threw a pointed glance over his shoulder, catching John’s eye where he remained, in relative silence, across the room from the two of them.

Alexander gave the other man a hastened turn of his head and then pushed off of the wall away from his dishevelled wife. He moved towards John with quick, determined paces and made no hesitation about gripping him by both shoulders, looking him dead in the eye when he spoke.  
“John and I have been through it all, my love. There is little need for us to stand on occasion around him.”

The face Eliza pulled must have been halfway between disapproval and disbelief, although it was entirely lost on Alexander, who kept his eyes unflinchingly locked on John. For his part, John’s face was hinting at an easy smile, gaze sweeping smoothly from Alexander to Eliza and back again.

“From sharing bullets in a trench to sharing heat in a bed, there is no experience I can think of that I might not let John be privy to,” Alexander went on with what could only be described as pride. He turned then to look over his shoulder, catching Eliza’s eye once more. She gave him a hopeless sort of puzzling face in return and waited for him to understand. He did.  
“Eliza,” Alexander dropped one hand from John’s shoulder so that he could turn his body more in her direction. “If any persons on this Earth have the capacity to understand the passion and lust of my true desires, it is these two I have in front of me.”

John sent a self-indulgent smirk in Eliza’s direction while his eyes continued to rake over her husband’s darkly-determined face.  
“He is truly insatiable when the mood strikes him, is he not?”  
Eliza gave a forced swallow and looked up at Alexander through thick lashes, her own eyes beginning to grow dark with a similar hunger.  
“If I’m honest, I find it hard to recall a time when the mood has not struck him...”

The unadulterated lust in Eliza’s tone prompted a faint whimper from Alexander as he bit at his bottom lip. She could see him grasp more tightly at John’s shoulder. It made her smile.  
“My dearest, most lovely, most delicious Eliza...”  
She heard John let out a soft hum of approval in the background. Alexander gave his shoulder one last squeeze before letting him go, gliding slowly back to where Eliza still leant against the wall.  
“How can a mere mortal such as I be expected to contain his libidinous hunger for something so sweet as that jewel which you guard in your skirts?” Alexander licked his lips unconsciously. “Especially when met with the temptations and provocations you have been unfairly clouding my mind with all of this night.”

There was a very real pain to Alexander’s expression as he addressed her, his breathing becoming heavy and audible once more. Eliza felt dizzy with the weight of his desire. She loved his desperate neediness. She loved being the object of it. And- she was big enough to admit- she loved to toy with it.

“It seems I have clouded your judgement as much as your mind on this occasion,” she raised one eyebrow a fraction, acknowledging their one-man audience across the room. Alexander swallowed thickly and pleaded with his eyes.  
“Would you be so hot to have me that you might fall to your knees in front of a fellow soldier?” Her question was rhetorical but loaded, and Alexander let slip a whimpering little moan as he discerned her meaning. He leant toward her eagerly, his entire body begging to reach out and touch hers.

Eliza’s voice dropped deeper in her throat, “Should I confess to you that my thighs tremble... that my sex aches and throbs-” There was another bitten-off moan from Alexander as he listened helplessly.  
“...At just the image I can conjure of my doting husband’s head dipped down between my legs, at the wet heat of his mouth closed around my most sensitive flesh?”  
Eliza let her eyes fall closed hedonistically, her chest heaving dramatically as she indulged in a burning ripple of pleasure. When she slid them open again she found that Alexander’s face had gone slack with his own unfiltered rapture. The engorged black of his pupils were now half-lidded, his lips parted as he panted out undignified groans with every heavy breath. She drank in the sight of him freely, fixating on the lewd display his hand was making of grasping and kneading at his exceedingly visible erection.

“Oh, mercy, please,” Eliza fisted both hands in her skirt to hide their obvious tremor. “Alexander, I beg you, please, take me to bed--”

John gasped audibly from somewhere across the darkness. His presence skirted the edges of Eliza’s consciousness and compelled her to plead for a more private audience with her beloved. The moment she read the crazed lust in Alexander’s eyes, however, she knew her begging was in vain.

“No. No, no, Eliza, forgive me, no,” Alexander rambled urgently. He dropped resolutely to his knees and launched himself into her space at last, grabbing frantically at her waist; her thighs; her dress. The eager touches caught Eliza off guard, and she yelped in happy shock as her entire lower half was forcibly pulled against Alexander. She felt a firm hand on her bare calf and then clenched her jaw shut as it skittered up her leg to plant on her hip, still hidden beneath her clothes.

“Hang Laurens,” Alexander’s words were far too fanatical to hold any real sting. “Eliza, I must have you this very second or I fear I might die.”  
Alexander paused in his movements to stare up at Eliza with a determined mixture of sincerity and respect. He wanted nothing more than to please her. He wanted it with every vibrating particle in his body. He wanted it so bad it had him salivating and shaking and crawling unashamedly on his knees in their library. But he wanted it in earnest.

Eliza’s expression gave way to a tiny, heart-felt smile. Alexander returned it ardently.  
She bit at her lip and raised her skirts for him just a fraction in encouragement.  
Joy spilled on to Alexander’s face and he wasted not a second more as he bunched up every layer of Eliza’s dress with his free hand. He fisted it against the bottom of her corset as he sat back slightly to examine his treasure. Eliza watched his brows come together in single-minded determination. Alexander inched closer, carefully savouring his own anticipation while teasing out her’s. She exhaled in a long, shuddering sigh as his bottom lip ghosted across her tingling skin and the delicate tips of her more sensitive insides where they peaked out, pink and pretty, from in between.  
She could feel the warmth and moisture of each breath as he hovered his hungry mouth over her, only millimetres away. She could feel her heart throbbing in her throat as she tried to swallow against it. She could feel the trickle of her own wetness along her sensitised skin before it dripped on to her thigh. And then she could feel Alexander’s tongue lick up one side of her and down the other; gentle, probing, dipping slightly in to the centre of the fold.  
An embarrassingly shaky cry fell from her lips and she squinted her eyes shut tightly.

Alexander took this as encouragement.  
The soft pads of his fingers came to rest on either side of her, tenderly pressing her open and exposing her swollen clitoris to his yearning mouth. Eliza stifled what would have been a definite squeak as he began to lap at her tentatively with chaste strokes. His fingers rearranged their pressure, exposing her more fully and Alexander ceased his labours to lick his lips, painting the inside of his mouth with the heady taste of Eliza’s sex. His groan held an animalistic edge that gave Eliza a full-body shudder.

“Alexander, I can’t...” She heaved the words out with every breath, although they barely sounded as a whisper. “Must you... Please, take me- my body can’t-”  
Eliza’s pleas were met with mercy. She heard the slight scrape of Alexander’s knees against the floorboards as he shifted and then his full, velvety lips enclosed around her swollen clit entirely. She threw her head back and let go of a guttural moan, this time at full volume.  
Some part of her registered John’s voice as he whispered “Oh, sweet Jesus” to no one in particular, but her presence in conscious thought was dashed again a moment later when Alexander began to suckle gently at her. His well-versed mouth tugged infinitesimally at her delicate folds, giving her a rhythm that she could eagerly match pace with. Her hands flew to tangle in Alexander’s hair once more, clenching and grasping in time with his efforts. Her breath came out in pained gasps, each picking up in volume until she was uselessly babbling a mess of moans and shouts and any syllable of Alexander’s name she could get her mouth to form.

Alexander kept an insistent and unfaltering pace as he sucked. Slow and lazy enough for Eliza to stay present and cognisant to his actions as the buzz of her pleasure built steadily within her. At the subtle press of her hands to the back of his head, Alexander pushed against her, tilting his face slightly to lay the flat of his tongue along the length of her. Eliza’s head lolled forward, her eyes fluttering open to catch a glimpse of her attentive lover amidst their shared passion. He was beautiful. She loved to look at him like this; his face softened with an expression of the purest bliss. His dark lashes and brows and the thick stubble over his lip framed every feature perfectly. He seemed so at peace in his ministrations.  
If she had air left in her breast he would have snatched it away in that moment.

In place of the affections she was unable to vocalise, Eliza loosened one hand at the back of his head and let her thumb stroke at him with honest adoration. Preoccupied, but never one to fail at returning a gesture of gratitude, Alexander answered her sentiments by inching even deeper between her legs. Eliza spared a thought for whether or not he could breathe while his nose was pressed so firmly against her, but was forcibly propelled beyond it as her husband’s clever tongue massaged deliberate little circles over her opening. She could do nothing to stop her eyes from rolling back as the full realisation of Alexander’s intentions crashed into her. He applied himself to her with an even rhythm and level pressure, inching further into her each time until, momentarily, he withdrew his tongue entirely, sealing his lips fully around Eliza’s clit for one more greedy suck, and then opening his mouth wide against her and boldly sliding his tongue deep inside her.

Eliza cried out helplessly.  
Her nails dug into Alexander’s scalp.  
The muscles all through her abdomen tensed, forcing her back to arch as she pressed into her husband’s hot mouth.

Alexander let his tongue slip out, flicking at her clit once before thrusting back inside her again.  
Eliza rocked herself into him.  
She gave a single, sobbing shout.  
One hand scrambled to clench at the fabric across his back, pulling at him harshly.

Alexander withdrew a third time, bottom lip dragging over Eliza as he went. He encircled her clit again and drew in a long breath. Eliza’s pulse was pounding through her. When her husband repositioned himself at her entrance without pushing in, burying just the tip of his tongue soundly inside her and waiting, patiently, she snapped her eyes open to look down at him. She found him staring back at her, chest heaving with arousal, eyes wide and unwavering as they held her full attention.  
Eliza could see the challenge, the dare in them, and gave another small sob as she teetered on the edge of her climax.  
Alexander’s tongue rocked into her and out again by just a fraction of an inch. He didn’t blink as he teased at her entrance in an intentionally irregular rhythm.  
Eliza couldn’t help but gasp at every movement. Her voice was wrecked, coming out as nothing more than a whisper as she begged him, “Please... Please, Alex...”

With an acknowledging twitch of his eyebrows, Alexander gave in to her. One final pant escaped him before his eyelids fell and he thrust with full force as deep inside of her as he might manage, his entire body mimicking the movement to grind into any part of her he could come up against.  
Eliza doubled over above him, sounding a guttural moan, legs shaking ceaselessly before snapping back upright and all but collapsing against the wall behind her. Her shouts came longer and louder with each wave as her back arched taught and her tensed form had her twitching and jerking against Alexander’s restraining embrace.

As the pleasure began to recede and her clenched muscles began to relax, Eliza’s noises also settled, in to an exhausted kind of whine as she slid bonelessly down the wall, her husband’s careful hands easing her way to the floor.

Once her spasms had completely passed, Alexander brushed a soft finger against her cheek, pushing back her hair in a fruitless effort to tidy the sweat-dampened strands. Eliza’s eyes fluttered open at last and the black spots faded from her vision. Alexander’s face smiled warmly down at her, kneeling by her side as she sat half-propped against the wall. He gave a light chuckle, barely audible.  
“Well, there you are, my dear Eliza,” His faint voice comforted her lovingly, “How can I be expected to restrain myself from such euphoric pleasure as this, even if we do happen to have company?”

Eliza’s eyes widened and she lurched forward in shock, “Oh my God, John, I’m so sorry!”


End file.
